


Wet Paint

by lindenrosetps



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hiccstrid - Freeform, hiccstrid bonding, rtte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindenrosetps/pseuds/lindenrosetps
Summary: After a stressful day on the Edge, Hiccup is having doubts about his ability to lead. Astrid helps talk him out of it.An explanation for why everything in Dragon's Edge is so brightly colored.





	Wet Paint

"RUFF! TUFF! YOU BLEW UP MY S!"

"IT WASN'T OUR FAULT! AND ASTRID TOOK THE SUPPLIES FOR OUR BOAR PIT!"

"THOSE WERE MY SUPPLIES WHICH YOU TOOK FROM ME! I WAS JUST GETTING THEM BACK!"

"ASTRID, YOU CAUGHT ME IN YOUR TRAP! AND SNOTLOUT PUT MY TOPIARIES ON FIRE!"

"FOR THOR'S SAKE, FISHLEGS, YOU CAN'T WALK IN ON ME WHILE I'M SETTING TRAPS!"

"AND I DIDN'T MEAN TO SET YOUR DUMB TOPIARIES ON FIRE!"

"What in the…" Hiccup stared at the scene in front of him and resisted the urge to simply walk away from it all. "Guys, I thought we were getting along."

"We were," sniffed Tuffnut. "Until _somebody_ decided to take our Boar Pit supplies."

"Those were mine!" spat Astrid. "I was using those for my traps when you took them!"

"The trap that you caught me in!"

"MY S!"

"Oh, for the love of Thor." Hiccup facepalmed. "Everyone, stop shouting!"

The shouting just increased.

"Toothless, plasma blast!"

The purple shot streaking into the sky finally brought silence to the group.

"Everyone. Calm. Down," instructed Hiccup. "One complaint at a time. Snotlout, you go first."

"Why does he get to…"

"Snotlout, go."

"The twins blew up my S!" huffed Snotlout. "I can't have a hut without my S! They were so busy building their Boar Pit…"

"You were the one who left it right by the pit!" protested Ruffnut. "We didn't know it wasn't supposed to be blown up!"

"Ruffnut, shut up. Snotlout, any more complaints?"

"MY S!"

"Okay, no other complaints from Snotlout. Ruff and Tuff, your turn."

"Well, it completely wasn't our fault that the S blew up… and Astrid took our supplies and Snotlout blames us for everything and he doesn't respect the Chicken and…."

~*~

"Oh, what a day, bud," groaned Hiccup, collapsing on a chair. "That was… exhausting."

Toothless warbled in agreement.

Hiccup pulled out a piece of paper and began doodling absently. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

~*~

Astrid jolted awake, reaching for her axe and listening for the bumping, creaking noise that had woken her. She slid out of bed and out the door silently, then leveled her axe at whoever the intruder was.

"AGH! Astrid!"

"Hiccup!"

The two stared at each other. Hiccup was holding a bucked of paint and a paintbrush, and there were flecks of color on his face and clothes. A very concerned - and also rather colorful - Toothless stood beside him.

"Uhh, hey, Astrid." Hiccup gave her a sheepish smile. "Mind moving your axe away from my neck?"

"Sorry. I thought you were an intruder." Astrid lowered the axe and leaned it against the side of her hut. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, you know, it's been a long day…"

"Yeah, exactly why you should be asleep. Have you been… painting?"

"I couldn't sleep and I ran out of paper."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. "So, you're painting the entire Edge? I like the embellishments you added to my hut."

"Eh, sorry. Didn't think you'd mind. I needed some time to think."

Astrid sighed, sitting down on the platform outside her hut and patting the wood next to her. "C'mon, Dragon Boy. Spill. Is this about all the chaos earlier? I apologized for trapping Fishlegs."

"Well, it's kinda about that. It's just… it just now sunk in that we're on our own out here. And I'm in charge."

"You can always go back to Stoick for help."

"Yeah, but he's all the way in Berk. I kept looking for him to help me sort this out today, but nope. He's back home."

"You can do this, Hiccup." Astrid gave him an encouraging smile. "I trust you."

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Hey, it's just practice for running a whole village one day, right?"

Hiccup winced. "Thank you for reminding me of that. Now the idea of being chief is even more terrifying."

"Well, if you can manage the twins and Snotlout, I think you can manage anything."

"That's the problem. Half the time, I can't."

"For what it's worth, I think you're doing a great job."

"Again, thanks." Hiccup stood up, grabbing his paint bucket. "I'm going to paint the stables. Wouldn't it be cool if they had all the dragon classes on them?"

"I'll help." Astrid stood up after him. "That sounds fun."

"I didn't know you could paint."

"I can't. But I could probably manage some simple swirls or something so we can see the landing platform easily."

Hiccup grinned at her. "Good idea. Let's go."

"Race you!" Astrid punched his arm lightly and ran off.

Hiccup laughed, looking down at Toothless. "Whaddaya say, bud? Should we show her?"

Toothless warbled in agreement and Hiccup climbed on his back, holding the paint gently. Together, they flew off towards the stables.

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic has been sitting around on my laptop for ages.  
I really, really like the idea of Hiccup drawing/painting when he's stressed. It would definitely explain all the decorations on the Edge, and the mental image of him and Astrid painting everything together is just adorable.  
Honestly, there is so much random stuff just sitting around on my computer. Maybe one day I'll actually post it all.


End file.
